Back to Basics, Back to Reality
by Shawdee
Summary: Ian Kabra finally figured out what the vial Amy gave him did, it brought back the four original Cahill’s, only so much younger. Now they must learn what it means to be family again, or suffer the consequence of death.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back! But please, don't kill me.**

**My Interwebs is being a jerk therefore, I could not update on my story, I made this one as a cure to not having Interwebs so viola! I made a story about something other than Twilight.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I don't own the 39 Clues, Rick Riordan and Scholastic do. **

**Dan: WE HAVE THE SECOND CLUE!**

**Ian: No, I do!**

**Amy: That was a clue to the clue.**

**Ian: You're just trying to throw me off!**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

**-Stephenie Meyer comes in-**

**Stephenie: First you try to steal my characters and now Rick's!? D-**

**Me: -shoves a 39 Clues book in her mouth- :D**

**P.S I just finished One False Note and it was the Foshnicklez.**

* * *

Back to Basics

Back to Reality

Setting: Catacombs

Time: Post-Maze of Bones Pre-One False Note

Summary: Ian Kabra finally figured out what the vial Amy gave him did, it brought back the four original Cahill's, only so much younger. Now they must learn what it means to be family again, or suffer the consequence of death.

* * *

Ian was more than happy with what had just happened, he was overjoyed. He looked at the glowing green vial. "What do you do my friend?" He asked, stroking the glass with one finger. Natalie looked at him as if he was a schizophrenic homeless man. "What?" He asked Natalie, infuriated. "Nothing, you just sound like a crazy person." She stated simply. He just rolled his eyes and opened the window of the taxi.

The cap on the vial fell off and several drops fell onto the ground. "No!" Ian yelled, rolling the window back up and covering the vial with his hand. Natalie threw her head back and sighed. "Wow, no wonder you're not an Ekat." She mumbled. "Shut your trap, Natalie! That stuff just fell on the ground and I have no idea what the heck it does!" He snapped impatiently.

Natalie just rolled her eyes.

The people of Paris stopped in their tracks as a line of glowing green liquid rolled its way over to the catacombs. As slid its way down the stairs into the room where the vial was found, it made a sharp turn into a crack where the mural of the branch creators was. It encased itself around Luke Cahill and made its way to Katherine. It oozed around Thomas and glided its way to Jane, encasing her as well. The mural seemed to be 3D but the paintings were actually coming to life.

Luke was the first to fall, but instead of being a man well in his early thirties, he was a young fourteen year old teenage boy. Katherine fell right beside him, in the same state of shock and confusion. Thomas followed suit as did Jane. They looked at each other and down at themselves. Their clothes appeared as if they were of this time, not their own. Their weapons were discarded in the wall as well as their names.

"W-What is going on?" Katherine spoke, shocked by the way her voice sounded, as if she was brand new, though the charm of the words used in the olden days was gone. "I have no clue, but, seriously, this is really starting to creep me out." Luke replied, shocked as well. "I was asking myself you little twat! You have no right to butt into my conversations with--" She screeched, but was cut short by the fact that she sounded like a complete mad woman.

"Your conversations with who, Katherine, yourself?!" Jane jeered. Katherine bowed her head in shame and stood up. "I'm smart enough to know my way out from here, don't try to follow." She muttered, tears stinging in her eyes. She walked a couple feet away from the three, only to get pulled back by a glowing green line that tugged her back next to Luke.

Thomas bit his lip but couldn't suppress the laughter that was deep in his chest. Soon enough, he belted out with a laugh so loud, Katherine bet Paris could hear from down here. Katherine looked down at her ankle; the glowing green line was gone. "Luke, would you mind trying to go more than 16 feet away from us?" She asked, trying to figure out what was going on. "Okay, fine." He replied, completely uninterested.

He stood up and walked to the exact spot where Katherine stood and was pulled all the way back to Katherine on his butt. Katherine didn't laugh; she only looked at the thinning green line and grabbed it. She pulled up the line and studied it carefully. "It seems to be a Lucian creation, no Ekaterina would ever invent something that would keep someone trapped to a bunch of imbeciles." She said, mournfully.

Then Luke said something that shocked and surprised the other three Cahill's.

"Stupid Lucians."

* * *

**A/N: TADA! THE PRODUCT OF SUCKY INTERWEBS! **

**:D**

**P.P.S REVIEW!!!!! OH AND TELL ME YOUR BRANCH CUZ I KINDA LIKE TA KNOW.**

**P.P.P.S I'M AN EKAT!**


	2. Chapter 2

********

**a/n: ohmaigawd... WHY HAVE I BEEN GONE SO LOOOONG! Don't worry though, I have returned, it's summer and I'm an official ninth grader! I've read the ninth book Storm Warning and it's sooooo awesome! Okay, onto the story~!**

**To LaughingInvisibleShadow: YOU GOT IT! How did you get so smaaaarttt? Hehe~!**

**Nelly: So, Izzy, am I in this story or not?**

**Me: Of course! You're the most epic au pair ever!**

**Nelly: Oh thank you~!**

**Me: YO! BRIAN!**

**Brian: Hey, Izzy. **

**Me: Did you take out you-know-who? (Read El Rostro de Aruto to know what I'm talking about)**

**Brian: Yeah, it was awesome.**

**Me: Thanks! You mind callin' Rick and telling him I don't own the 39 Clues? kthnxbai**

Brian: No prob!

* * *

Back to Basics, Back to Reality

By: Shawdee

* * *

"Don't push me!"

"I'm not pushing you, I'm climbing the stairs!"

"Stop arguing!"

"Who put you into this conversation?"

The citizens of Paris looked to the entrance of the catacombs as four people popped out of it. They decided to ignore the odd pair of people and walk on.

Dusting off his pants, Luke looked to Katherine.

"How do you think this thing works?" He asked, hoping there was some way to figure out to get this stupid green goop away from them.

"Well, it seems to be a carbon-fiber interlocking gel that is being used as a restraint to keep us together, that much I know. It seems to be much stronger than most carbon-fiber bonds; it's like a polymer, only much more complicated..." Katherine answered, trailing off at the end as she figured out more. "It must have a system of DNA identification! I mean, how else could it have figured out we were related and stuck us to each other!"

Jane looked at Katherine and twitched.

"You lost me at: 'Well, it seems to be a carbon-fiber'."

Thomas turned to Katherine.

"So what you're saying is that this thingy-majigger, whatever-it-is, is keeping us bound to each other? That's just awesome." He dead-panned sarcastically.

"What do you expect we do, Mr. Big Strong Man?" Jane snapped.

"I suggest we get a sharp object and cut ourselves free, afterwards I can shove it down your throat and-" Thomas suggested then stopped as he felt a constriction in his throat. Instinctively he grabbed his neck and started gasping.

As soon as it began it ended.

"What was THAT!" He cried.

"Apparently, this carbon-fiber gel seems to know when to hurt us for being horrible to each other," Katherine suggested, pointing to the thinning green line around Thomas's neck.

"So this gel expects us to be nice to each other? That's impossible!" Luke exclaimed.

Katherine glared at Luke hoping he'd just shut up. There was a scientific anomaly right in front of them and all he was worried about was the impossibility of them being actually civil to each other. Just as her thoughts ended, the four of them bumped into a group of three.

Thomas, the rash one, growled at them.

"Watch where you're going, dingbats!"

The younger boy in the group of three stepped forward.

"All watch where I'm going when you watch your temper!" The boy snarled.

"D-D-Dan, y-you d-d-d-d-don't n-need to b-be mean to h-him..." The some-what older girl stuttered.

"Yeah, Dan, listen to Amy and just leave to beef-head alone," A girl with two-toned hair, a nose ring, and headphones around her neck coaxed.

"Look, Dan, since that's your name, you better watch your mouth before I punch it so hard your teeth-" Thomas growled but was suddenly stopped by a sharp pain in his mouth and teeth.

Luke, Katherine, and Jane gasped.

"You-you guys are C-Cahills..."

* * *

**A/N: TADA! All done. Please review~! I'll be updating more frequently. After Rookie Band Camp, though. Tomorrow to Friday~. :D**

**Love you all lots~!**

**Izzy**


	3. Chapter 3

********

**a/n: MR. SHABOWSKY IS THE BESTEST BAND DIRECTOR EVARR~! So here I am, with an update!**

Me: Ceeee C B-flat~! C C C C B-Flat~! Ceeee B-Flat, G F G B-Flat~! C C C C B-Flat~!

Jane: Wassat?

Me: CHS Fight Song~!

Jane: Cool~!

Me: Yeah, it's one of the many things I don't own, like you guys.

Jane: What do you mean, you guys?

Me: You know, the characters of the 39 Clues?

Jane: Wait... WE'RE CHARACTERS?

Me: -backs away slowly-

Jane: NOOOOO!

* * *

Back to Basics, Back to Reality

By: Shawdee

* * *

"Wait what?"

"You... You're Cahills!" Katherine exclaimed.

"C-Cahills? I have absolutely no idea what those are!" Amy squealed frantically.

"Yeah? Are they like some kind of cookie or something? 'Cause I'm like one-hundred percent we're not cookies, let alone a part of a deceptive family bent on world domination and the retrival of the 39 Clues! No way!" Dan shrieked.

Amy narrowed her eyes and glared at her brother. Dan looked at her.

_Nice going, idiot! _Her eyes screamed.

_What? My ninja training skills didn't go over high-pressure situations!_ Dan's eyes replied.

_I can't believe I'm even related to you_. She expressed before she looked away.

Luke looked stunned.

"You two know about the 39 Clues?" Luke whispered.

"Do you know about them?" Dan pressed.

"Well if I didn't know about them I wouldn't be asking you if you were Cahills." He replied, clearly exasperated.

"Who are you guys anyways? I'm Nellie Gomez and I would like it if you'd introduce yourselves to me because, quite frankly, this stupid Hunt has impaired my au pairees manners." Nellie snapped.

"Hey!" Dan and Amy protested.

"Luke, Luke Cahill, the most cunning of us Cahills." Luke replied with a haughty air about himself.

"Jane Cahill, obviously the most talented of us four." Jane sniffed.

"Thomas Cahill, the strongest one in the group." Thomas sneered.

"Katherine Cahill, the smartest of all." Katherine smiled.

Amy and Dan's eyes widened. It was there turn to be stunned. Were these the founders in the mural they saw earlier before Ian stole the green liquid? They couldn't be, though! The founders of the branches looked so much older than they did here! They couldn't be more than fourteen at the least. Dan and Amy studied the group carefully, seeing if they could find any similarities between the older founders and the maybe-they-are ones.

Amy sized up the self-proclaimed Luke Cahill, founder of the Lucian branch. Luke's black hair stopped at his ears and the top swivelled upward (_So much like Ian's..._ Amy thought) and was slightly messy. His pale skin glowed nicely in the Paris sun and straight-jawed-no-funny-business face and thin pink lips frowned slightly. He was donned in a black bomber jacket, jeans, Nike's in red and black, and a red t-shirt with a snake on it. The one thing that startled Amy most was his bespectacled, big, scarlet red eyes. They glowed with such an intensity that screamed: LUCIAN. If Amy weren't looking at the Irish founder as a Lucian, she would say he was absolutely gorgeous. But there was no doubt that he HAD to be Luke Cahill.

Dan glared at Jane and started to determine whether she was THE Jane Cahill or not. Jane's red hair flowed loosely around her shoulders and down her back. Her skin was tan and her face was soft and round. She had an air of artful finesse about her features. She wore a green tank top with a white and green stripped, wolf designed jacket, a white pair of shorts (_Dirtied by the catacombs I suspect_, Dan thought stealthily) and white and green South Pole high-tops (_Where exactly is there a shopping mall in the catacombs? Did these people fall out of a designer clothing store before they got here?_, Dan thought, slightly confused). Jane's green doe eyes narrowed slightly and her full lips pouted. Somehow, Dan knew that this girl was Janus through and through. Question was: How did she get here?

Amy stared at Thomas and had no doubt he was a Tomas, THE Tomas. His brown hair fringed slightly across his forehead stopping at his neck. His skin was darkly tan and his muscles bulged underneath his blue bear designed shirt. He wore jeans and blue running shoes. His large physique was something to go by but what really gave him away was his passionate blue eyes, driven with a fire to do anything and to beat all odds. Thomas gave off this air of strength and of confidence, so much like the Holts, not wanting to be seen as the underdog or the stupid one. Amy somehow felt sorry for him. But if it was anything to go by, the Tomas were as ruthless as the rest so pity aside, he was just as bad.

Dan narrowed his eyes and took a good look at Katherine. Her blond hair was French braided back and was streaked ever-so-lightly with brown. She wore a grim expression on her pale face and her sharp features showed that she was a recluse, drawn into herself. She wore a long tan over-coat knee-high boots and above-the-knee high yellow-orange socks. She wore a tan mini-skirt, an orange shirt with a dragon on it, and an yellow-orange scarf. Her yellow-orange eyes were in thick rimmed glasses and her semi-full lips were frowning slightly. Something was troubling this girl seriously. Dan sensed this long standing need to know more. An Ekaterina need to know more. She was definitely who she said she was.

"So... Are you guys really the Branch Founders?" Nellie managed to choke out.

"Yeah, we are," Thomas replied.

"What branch are you in?" Jane asked.

"Oh, I'm just an au pair not a Cahill. These two don't have branches, at least I don't think. They haven't figured it out," Nellie said.

"Why aren't they answering?" Luke wondered.

"'Cause they're mannerless gawkers," Nellie growled.

"HEY!"

* * *

**A/N: Phew. I love describing the founders~! They're so AWESOME! Katherine and Madeleine FTW! **

**Love ya lots~!**

**Izzy**


End file.
